Who Wants To Live Forever?
by Hotako Tomoe
Summary: As the last ties to her normal world fade away, Usagi Tsukino reflects on her life, they say you see your life flash before you eyes when you die. Not a Songfic


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon.. But I do own this story, this may be a one shot but if you want to write something more off this, ask first, but feel free, I'd just like to be consulted.

**Summary:** As the her last ties to her normal world fade away, Usagi Tsukino reflects on her life, they say you see your life flash before you eyes when you die. (Not a Songfic)

Legend: "Quote" spoken, _Italic_ thought.

**_ "Who Wants to Live Forever?"_**

A Sailor Moon Fanfic By

Sean "Hotako" Neese

The droning beeping of the life support machine was the only sound in the room at the moment, the occupant of the bed a elderly man with graying tan hair, one dark blue eye being held open gently by the blue haired doctor next to him briefly before she gently lowers it and the tears she fought to hold back till after the examination fill her eyes, she looks up and shakes her head slowly, "It won't be long, Usagi.." The girl speaks with the soft tones of a practiced medical professional, though her emotional connection to the person on the bed is clear as she sits down at his side, holding his hand as the doctor seems to melt away to that of a grieving wife barely in her early 30's.

The girl on the elderly man's other side, had a hair of golden blond, done up in a pair of odango shaped buns with a single streamer of hair from each looks up at the man, her own tears pouring down over her cheeks, her normally vibrant blue eyes; red and puffy from having cried so much look up at the young doctor and nods slowly, "Mom and Dad are probably waiting for him with open arms, ne, Ami-chan?" she asks of the blue haired woman.

The doctor, her sister in law, one of her best friends. How long has it been? Five years after chaos had been defeated and returned to the hearts of every being in the universe, they began dating, who would have thought the spore would grow up to become top of his class? When things settled down and Usagi moved out to live with her husband, Mamoru, things began to change. Her mom and dad were proud of him, they finally got the scholar in the family. He went on to medical school and became a respected neurosurgeon. It all happened so fast, they had known each other since he was nine, and she didn't look a day older. Professional respect changed to friendship, friendship blossomed into love, and not ten years after chaos' defeat, Ami Mizuno became Ami Tsukino.

Try as they might, the pair could never conceive a child, not for a lack of trying. They had many close friends in the medical community that could not explain it, both potential parents were healthy, Shingo's sperm count was high and Ami had no issues with her uterus, they even tried in vitro fertilization to no avail. _/Usagi was able to conceive just fine, why can't I_/ Ami thought almost jealously. It was around that time that genetics took a leap after certain laws were repealed when they found out the reason. The doctor said, "Its not that you have a problem with your respective reproductive systems, its that your wife, is not truly human." he announced to Shingo. The geneticist was a friend of the family and agreed to keep his findings secret if he were allowed to continue studying Ami. The two agreed. /'_Homo Cetacea' thats what they call us.._/ Usagi lamented, /_The reason for our longevity is because our species, had more in common with dolphins than apes._/ of course, it was so simple, they were able to live on the moon, in hostile environs, heal faster, take near fatal damage, and live for thousands of years, how come the thought never occurred to them that they were an alien race? Turned out their first transformation in their new lives remedied their human condition, a feature of the transformation items as their reincarnation was completed.

Their love persevered however, they considered adoption but in the end, having to explain to young children why their mother doesn't grow older, or them accidentally telling their friends was too risky. It allowed them to advance in their jobs and by some miracle, possibly the fact that Usagi rubbed off on him more than he admits, they remained together for the years to come, leading up to this moment, when a force stronger than even the mighty moon princess was about to take a beloved brother and a dedicated husband from this world.

Usagi's reverie was broken by the faster beeping of the monitoring devices, Shingo's breathing became labored and his eyes opened briefly, the distress of his body waking his mind, his eyes take in the sight of his crying sister and his beloved wife and he gasps, "Ami... I will be waiting for you with everyone else... This isn't the end, just a very long till we meet again, my beautiful wife.." he looks over to Usagi, "And you. Don't cry, Usagi, we all knew this day would come. I will tell everyone that you are well, Papa, Momma... Motoki-san; I will tel him Makoto is well, she still misses her husband, I can tell." he smiles, "Yuuichirou too, he's probably going to drill me for hours about his Rei-chan..." the heart monitors start to slow, his eyes begin to go dim, and he smiles, "I.. Will miss teasing you.. My bratty little sister.. Be good to Mamoru-kun.. If he makes you cry I'll come back from the afterlife to pound his head in... You... Tell him that..." his eyes glaze over even more as the monitors start to flash with warnings, "There you are... Mom.. Dad.. Everyone..." he looks to Ami then Usagi, "I've got to go now.." Ami leans over and forces a smile, "Have a safe trip, Darling..." and plants a kiss upon his lips, just as the heart monitors flat line..

Usagi sat there, watching one side of brother's departure to go to be with her family, Ami's legendary composure breaking as tears poured from her eyes, her brothers closed eyes and a serene smile on his face, her eyes closed too. Something left her when her brother died, something became numb, the warm light that accepted Shingo that day didn't just take him, A part of the young girl that sat there knew it, the life of Usagi Tsukino ended that day as well.. Her tears fell not just for Shingo, but for the other departed, the last words of Usagi Tsukino passed the young girl's lips, "Who waits forever anyway?" as all that remained of her connection to this world, faded away, leaving only the future Queen in its wake.


End file.
